1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a process for the manufacture of high performance semiconductor devices. More specifically, this invention relates to a process to manufacture high performance semiconductor devices where the process enhances the adhesion of the local interconnect silicon nitride layer to thermal oxide by treating the thermal oxide with an NH.sub.3 /N.sub.2 plasma.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It has been determined that the local interconnect etch stop layer consisting of Si.sub.3 N.sub.4 is delaminating from the thermal oxide (TOX) when the overlying TEOS is polished down. Various tests were conducted on semiconductor devices to determine the cause of the delamination. Such delaminations cause low yield problems, performance problems, including catastrophic failure.
Therefore, what is needed is a method of manufacturing semiconductor devices where the local interconnect etch stop layer does not delaminate from the thermal oxide.